Neither Hero Nor Girl
by SmartKIN
Summary: It was stupid really, but sometimes it felt like Maxim was slowly slipping away. Slash


**Neither Hero Nor Girl** by SmartKIN

**Fandom:** Rebecca (musical)  
**Pairing:** Frank Crawley/Maxim de Winter  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** Slash  
**Beta:** Mrs. James Norrington, thanks, you helped me a lot!  
**Note:** The sentences have no order, I just wanted to portray their relationship with all its ups and downs. Uh yeah, this is part of the 1sentence challenge on LJ. You find the link to my journal in my bio.

**#01 – Walking**

When he saw Maxim and Mrs. de Winter kissing and smiling, Frank just kept on walking.

**#02 – Waltz**

Sometimes, when Rebecca wasn't home, Maxim would turn on the record player and they would dance in the small space that was his room.

**#03 – Wishes**

His thoughts travelled to a time and place where Maxim would tell him that he was the only one, that they would be together no matter what, that no woman could ever be as important as Frank...

**#04 – Wonder**

He never closed his eyes during their love-making.

**#05 – Worry**

For a short moment, Frank thought Maxim would break down after killing his wife.

**#06 – Whimsy**

On a whim, Maxim had everyone take the day off and did Frank in the entrance hall.

**#07 – Waste/Wasteland**

Waiting for Maxim made him realise how much he was giving up.

**#08 – Whiskey and rum**

When Frank was unable to calm him, Maxim would go for his liquor cabinet.

**#09 – War**

Every look and every kiss was an act of war for the de Winters.

**#10 – Weddings**

Sitting in the last row in the church, Frank tried very hard not to blush as he felt Maxim's hand on his thigh.

**#11 – Birthday**

Awakening to a hot mouth travelling down his body would never cease to be special to him.

**#12 – Blessing**

Frank, tired and worn out, only wanted Maxim to be happy with his new wife.

**#13 – Bias**

Maxim always believed he could do as he pleased since, technically, Frank was his employee, no matter how much it hurt.

**#14 – Burning**

As he watched the first flames licking at the gigantic staircase, he was sure he'd never see Maxim again.

**#15 – Breathing**

The pain subsided and he could breathe again—though Maxim's caresses might have helped.

**#16 – Breaking**

Every time Maxim talked about her, Frank wanted to smash a piece of porcelain against the wall.

**#17 – Belief**

Frank only existed to serve Maxim's needs.

**#18 – Balloon**

The laughing couple carrying a bunch of red balloons through the overflowing streets of the fair made Frank wish he could do the same.

**#19 – Balcony**

He thought of Shakespeare shortly after spotting Maxim beneath his balcony, demanding that he come down.

**#20 – Bane**

Concealing their liaison from Mrs. de Winter could only bring about their downfall.

**#21 – Quiet**

They would be quiet for hours just sitting there, reading or staring into the fireplace.

**#22 – Quirks**

Why did he think all of Maxim's quirks were far more than endearing—arousing, even?

**#23 – Question**

Frank didn't ask if Maxim loved him.

**#24 – Quarrel**

Their first fight had been over something stupid, something he could no longer remember, but still—it had meant that Maxim was serious about them.

**#25 – Quitting**

Two years into his job, Frank really thought leaving was the only chance of survival.

**#26 – Jump**

The silent shadow of Mrs. Danvers at the far end of the hall always gave him shivers after leaving Maxim's room in the evening.

**#27 – Jester**

Hiding Maxim's clothes was funny until he ended up tied to the bed-post, on the floor.

**#28 – Jousting**

Maxim declared looking for different places where they could have sex without being detected a new sport.

**#29 – Jewel**

They never made promises or gave each other gifts, but finding an expensive bracelet on his pillow without any hint as to who it was from made Frank smile for days.

**#30 – Just**

Even though it wasn't right that Maxim was lying to the police, Frank had never been more happy than after they believed him.

**#31 – Smirk**

He hated those days when Rebecca knew exactly what they'd been doing and graced them only with a smile.

**#32 – Sorrow**

Whenever the charade was too much, Frank turned away to hide his tears.

**#33 – Stupidity**

It was stupid really, but sometimes it felt like Maxim was slowly slipping away.

**#34 – Serenade**

Maxim only tried once to make Frank sing along his favourite music.

**#35 – Sarcasm**

Mrs. Danvers had always claimed she didn't know what they were doing.

**#36 – Sordid**

He'd do anything to protect Maxim's reputation.

**#37 – Soliloquy**

Was he only talking to himself when Maxim didn't answer?

**#38 – Sojourn**

They stayed at the place where they had first met nearly a week as some kind of inofficial honeymoon.

**#39 – Share**

His bed was far too small for them but they never complained.

**#40 – Solitary**

Right from the beginning, it had been as if they were the only two people on the planet.

**#41 – Nowhere**

Since Frank had nowhere else to go, he was perfectly happy residing in Maxim's heart.

**#42 – Neutral**

Athough Maxim liked to employ him as a pawn, Frank never helped him win a fight against Rebecca, for he was only there to pick up the pieces.

**#43 – Nuance**

It took him nearly a month to realise Maxim's eyes were only a nuance lighter then the clear blue sky during spring.

**#44 – Near**

When Mrs. de Winter was nearby, Frank tried very hard not to look at Maxim.

**#45 – Natural**

He had to be a natural in hiding his feelings behinde a gentle, caring mask.

**#46 – Horizon**

The sun was just ready to rise as Maxim quietly left him to slip back to his own room.

**#47 – Valiant**

It didn't matter what others were thinking—not to Frank anyways.

**#48 – Virtuous**

Favell called him "virtuous"—even though all he could think about was being touched by Maxim.

**#49 – Victory**

"Check mate."

**#50 – Defeat**

The hero always gets the girl in the end, but in the end, Frank was neither the hero nor the girl.


End file.
